dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Siena Dawn
Siena Dawn is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Esper of Dusk. A princess of Linhill, was the youngest child and most unnoticeable by her parents causing her to have a terrible childhood. To make her have some use, she become child soldier as a sniper archer and has been forced to fight causing her to be quite cold and ruthless. She soon met man who cared for her, and help her found a way to soften her up and less of a killer. When the wed and on their wedding night her homeland was taken over and most her family was slain along and now seeks revenge for those who ruined her life right when she was getting it back on track. Siena was bless by Esper Shiva to help rebuild her kingdom and assist in Clair's quest. Appearance Siena is a very pale woman with long snow white hair lay down down to her legs with feather hairpiece. Her default outfit is wearing a a rip and torn wedding dress with patch of ice on the dress which the skirt cover her whole legs with aqua ribbon across the skirt, under it she has on pair white tights and heels. In EX Mode Siena skin turn to light blue with her eye becoming pure white and her outfit ice made armor with her skin becoming flowing snow. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Siena Dawn Cyro Archer– Using power of Ice and freezing winds of Linhill with her skin of archery. ---- Siena is a ranged fighter using mix of long range attack and ice magic, a lot her attack causing her opponent to freeze helping her to lay hits on them. Siena is usually a very slow and weak fighter but deal pretty powerful hit once she lays hit on her opponent and has higher chance to deal extra damage. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Siena's EX Mode is Queen of Frost, giving her abilities "Regen", "Diamond Storm" and "Army of Snow". Diamond Storm will cause the stage to snow while reducing her opponent speed while Army of Snow is her EX Move allowing her summon knight of snow to assist her, they will dash to her opponent and protect her from damage, they will die from one hit though. Siena's EX Burst is Diamond Blizzard, where meter will appear and need be fill. At 25% she will only summon 50 archer around her opponent, 50% she'll summon 150 archers, 75% she'll summon 300 archers while at 100% she'll summon 60 Archers around her opponent. At end of EX Brust Siena will sit on her throne of ice and command her army to execute her opponent by firing a blizzard of ice arrow on them. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Winter Bride *''World Map Theme: Fields of Astridra *''Dungeon Theme: Ruins of Astridra *''Normal Battle: Queen of Ice *''Boss Battle: Oblivion *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Scarlet: Fallen Angel Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters